Roanne
by Roselle5129191
Summary: Children of Robin Hood, Little John, Will Stutely were attending the Teenager Shooting Competetion held in Nottingham.


Morning was the best time in the day, especially in the Sherwood Forest, and more especially on Tuesday, when the fair was held once a week.

Roanne was getting herself dressed. She put on a Lincoln green shirt with long sleeves, and added a brown coat. Instead of wearing a long skirt, Roanne grabbed the pants and a pair of boots. After this process, she put on a green hat which was attached with a feather of wild goose. It was this time that her mother walked in the room.

"Do I look all right?" Roanne asked, turning her body around slowly. The mother scanned over her 13-year-old daughter.

"Come, let me tie your hair," the mother said.

Roanne had red, straight hair that reached her shoulder, and healthy, tanned skin. She had her mother's blue eyes and slim body, while her hair and rough personality were given by her father-Robin Hood, the leader of Merry Men who lived in Sherwood Forest. Roanne had always wished to be a boy, or at least had a brother. However, the reality was always opposite from the hope.

"Now you look like a real boy," Roanne's mother (her name was Marian) said. "Just like your father in his early years."

Roanne's hair was now coiled up and hidden under her hat. With the clothes of a teenager boy, young and handsome were the best ways to describe her.

"Thanks a lot, Mom," her voice was filled with surprise. Picking up a bag that contained a bow and many arrows, she waved Marian goodbye and ran out of the house.

"Look what we have here?"

An enormous man grinned when seeing Roanne. He was about a hundred and nighty centimeters and strong as grizzly bear. There were three other men and boys waiting. The second man was a guy with goggle on his left eye, he not only got gis bow and arrows but also had a long sword hang on his waist. They were Little John and Will Stutely, two of the most skillful fighters among the Merry Men. The two boys were their sons, Pete and Wilson. Pete was so much alike his father. Though six months younger than Roanne, he was twice heavier and stronger than she was. Wilson was a handsome figure; his blond hair was smooth as silk, and those dark green eyes always made girls dizzy. Somehow, Roanne felt the same in the recent days, but she thought it would be stupid enough to tell anyone.

"To God above, is this Roanne?" Pete stared at the girl with amazement.

"Sure I am, grizzly," Roanne smiled.

"So much like your old man," said Will Stutely.

"Yeah. Your father." Little John nodded. "By the way, he is late again."

"No, he isn't," a voice said behind their back.

They turned and saw a burly, tall man. He had a full bag of arrows on his shoulder, and a horn tied on his waist. His blond eyes were glittering, so did his bright smile. His hair was red as fire.

"Robin Hood is never late," he continued to say. "He will only come when time is right."

"Where's Friar Tuck?" asked Stutely.

"Lying on his nasty bed, deadly drunken," Robin Hood shook his head. "We had to go without him, or else we will be late."

"It doesn't surprise me at all," Little John murmured.

Three men and their children set for the fair in town.

"Feeling good in those pants?" Robin Hood asked Roanne. "They were mine before." The girl shrugged.

"Kind of strange, actually," she replied.

"You won't notice that once you are shooting the arrow,"

"I'm so nervous now."

"You need no worries," said Wilson. "We are the best among our age in the whole Nottingham, and you are the best among us."

Roanne made great effort not to let her face blush.

"My daughter can't fail," said Robin Hood. "and I have faith that she won't," he added with softer tone.

As the best archer in his generation, Robin Hood taught Roanne every skill he knew about shooting arrows. He asked her to do her best just like other mothers asked their daughters to sew the clothes. After eight years of training , since Roanne first touched the bow at the age of five, here came a chance to see how good she was.

"Nottingham Shooting Competition-aged 13 to 18," about a month ago, Robin Hood announced at dinner time.

"Held on the first Tuesday of September, beside the fair. Champion will have 100 golden coins; second place 80; and the third place 50. Whoever is interested is welcomed."

"Such an event!"

"Once in the ten years!"

"To earn our pocket money!"

Robin Hood raised his name to stopped the Merry Men. The noise faded out.

"I will pick three of our young ones," he said. "Three weeks later, we will hold a small competition ourselves to choose the participants."

After three weeks of sever training given by her father, which Roanne had never gone through in her life, Pete, Wilson and she were the chosen ones. To avoid trouble, they decided to disguise Roanne into a boy.

"Relax and give it a shot," said Little John. "You shoot, and get your reward. If you fail-which I know you won't-there's no punishment. Now look at us," he pointed at Robin Hood, Stutely, and himself. "While you lads attend the event, we three are going to the fair, looking for some kind old lords to 'lend us some money'."

"With our swords and arrows," added Stutely.

"Succeed-glory and fortune."

"Fail-execution."

Roanne couldn't help but laugh.

"We will wait for you after our business is done," said Robin Hood. "Now, do you hear that?"

All of them went silent, and at the same time they heard something. I t was a voice consisted of excitement and energy. The sound came from the fair, from the crowds.

"Welcome to Nottingham," said Robin Hood.


End file.
